


hidden in the shadows

by mika_lopez



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika_lopez/pseuds/mika_lopez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Songs used are Eyes, Nose, Lips by Epik High ft Taeyang, We Fight Ourselves by Epik High, and Give Love by AKMU</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. First Period

*nicks pov*

 

As I made my way through the halls of the academy,kids moved out of my way. I'm used to it ever since I was here I was distant from everyone I had no friends until I meet 'her'. I have two other friends named skye and jake. I made it to my locker and did my combination got my books for history and quickly made my way to my history class. Once I was inside the class I sat down in the back of the room waiting for jake to come. I heard a loud crash coming from outside I looked out the window and saw jake tangled in vines. I smirked at him he saw me and glared at me. I laughed and made a ice knive with my powers and twirling the knive on my fingers. The rest of the year is going to be so different now that we can do the switch.

 

°jakes pov°

 

I groaned as I fell on my ass the vines tangled at my feet. "Stupid vines" I mumbled under my breath and snapped my fingers which caused the vines to untangle themselves. As I stood up, my attention was drawn to a window which my friend nick was looking out of and right at me. I glared and grabbed my backpack from the ground and entered the school making my way to my locker and getting my history book. As soon as I was inside I walked towards the back of the room and sat down beside nick. "Sooooo" said nick, I looked at him and he smirked and said "how was your fall". I glared and said not a word to anyone. He snickered and said no promises. We turned our attention to the teacher who said turn yout books to pg.23 and read until the end of the chapter and take notes. While I took notes a paper airplane landed on my desk , I looked around and noticed that the teacher and students were doing noted I opened it and it read

 

♡MEETING AFTER SCHOOL SKYES ROOM!!!!!!!!!♥

 

(DON'T BE LATE OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

 

♡skyes pov♡

 

Upon entering the hallway people were staring at me. I quietly made my way over to my locker and took my poetry book out. Making my way to my home room I bumped into a few people and said sorry and quickly ran away from them. Once inside the class room I sat down in the back and and pulled out my journal and started to doddle on it. I had this class alone no one else. The teacher entered and the classroom became silent the teacher said that we were going to write a poem about someone who we look up to. I wrote down a list of possible people and wrote their quality's and faults.

 

♥millys pov♥

 

I skipped first period and went to the lake in back of the academy. I looked at my reflection in the pond dark blackish-brownish long hair and dark brown almost black eyes. I looked around me and saw that my raven had delivered her messages. I petted her and allowed her to hunt for food. Grabbing my headphones from my bag I connected them to my phone and listened to Pretend it's ok by little mix. I never went anywhere without my phone and headphones. They anchored me so that I wouldn't lose my grip on reality. Looking around I got lost in my thoughts and memories.

 

~flashback~

 

"Mommy!!!!"yelled a seven-year-old girl as she tried to reach for a black haired woman who yelled "princess leave run and don't look back no matter what don't!" The girl was crying but did as her mother told her running as she approached the opening the little girl looked back only to find her mother being stabbed and her mom saying you promised me that you wouldn't look back. The girl screamed and cried. That little girl is me milagros 'milly' ruiz my power was activated that night which changed my life forever

          ~end of flashback~

 


	2. second period

*Nicks pov*

 

As soon as first period ended I left jake in the classroom and ran towards my locker and got my language arts book. I had the class with milly, jake, and skye. I doubt that millys actually going to show up. The teacher isn't going to care if milly isn't there shes could skip one whole month and they wouldn't care. The classroom is on the second floor so I made it to the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor. I took out my phone and started playing temple run. I waitingting for the elevator to stop on my floor I looked out the windows and saw the woods. As the doors opened I stepped out and walked towards my class.

 

°Jakes pov°

 

Nick ran out of the classroom as soon as it ended. I gathered my things and made my way to my locker. Pulling out my language arts book, I made my way to the elevator. Which would take me to my second period. My phone was ringing so I answered it and heard my uncles voice mail which said that my presents for Christmas were delivered to my room. I groaned at hearing this because my family went over the top with presents on any holiday. I checked my emails and other things which to my surprise was empty no mail at all. I leaned against the window and stared at the woods. The doors opened up and I walked out to my class.

 

♡skyes pov♡

 

I made my way out of the classroom and slowly walked to my locker. I pulled out my language arts book and made my way to the elevator. I entered the elevator and pushed the button for the second floor. I pulled out my phone and checked my twitter. Nothing was wrong with it so I logged out and checked my schedule for today. The only thing that was on it was meeting my room. Brushing some of my hair out of my face I messed around with my phone. I turned around and saw the woods chuckling I turned to the doors. The doors opened up to the second floor and I stepped out and made my way to class.

 

♥millys pov♥

 

I was listening to already over by red. I remembered something important to me

 

~memory~

 

I was hanging in the trees. My hair was covering my face, I was about 13. "MILLY!!" someone yelled. Giggling I jumped down and the grass and tapped a boy with blonde hair on the shoulder. He turned around and yelped he looked at me and said "milly don't do that" then he hugged me. I looked around the place where i was trees and grass was all i saw. Is this how i came to love the woods? Suddenly the boy pulled me up and pushed me into a tree house. Yelling and gun shots was what i heard. The yelling ceased and so did the gun shots it was quiet. I looked out the windows and saw the body of the boy that I was walking with earlier I felt for his pulse nothing slowly I started to drag his body to a hut. A old lady opened it I brought his body. The lady laid him on the table and started to heal his injuries I stood by and watch it. Then the lady said these words which caused me to fall on my knees crying "I'm sorry but he is dead there is nothing that I can do" I cried and the lady laid a hand on my shoulder.

 

~memory end ~

 

I was snapped out of my mind when my raven landed on my bag. Listening to music from my phone I got up and made my way to the school for second period. I looked back and made a peace sign up to the sky.


	3. You're late milly!!!

*nick, Jake, skyes pov*

 

The teacher was reading from a book which was BORING!!!!!!!!!!!!!. When the door opened and milly walked in. The teacher stopped reading and said miss.ruiz you are late would you care to explain why. Milly said "im not interrupting anything no one was paying attention anyway so yeah"

 

♥millys pov♥

 

I entered the classroom and the teacher asks why I was late. I sat down in the back by the windows. Looking outside I saw the birds flying I wish I was like that free and not a care in the world. Jake and Nick looked at me and mouthed explain at lunch time. I simply shook my head and laid back down on the table. This period was boring and stupid. Skye was taking notes and the teacher was writing on the board what our assignment was. It was a group project we had to act out a scene from a book no more than four to a group. Skye was writing down a list of books and scenes that we could act out. My next period is music I was going to sing a song. I snapped out of my thoughts when the bell rang. I stood up and walked out. I heard Jake, Nick, Skye running after me. Once I reached the elevator they had caught up with me. Not saying a word we silently made the trip to the first floor and parted ways. I reached my locker and took out my song book and walked to my third period.


	4. Third period: rivals, bullies, cakes, and songs

*Nicks pov*

 

I opened my locker and grabbed my gym clothes. Making my way to the gym I noticed that it said get changed and meet me at the track coach Finn. Going to the locker room I changed and walked out noticing that we had a new kid who was the second one there. Once the class was all here the coach yelled at us to line up and start running as soon as he blows his whistle. We had to run as many laps as we could before the bell rung. He blow his whistle and I was off the new kid only a couple feets behind me,smirking I started to run even faster than before. 

 

°Jakes pov°

 

I opened my locker and grabbed my gardening gloves. Making my way to the garden on the roof of the school, noticed nick running faster than I have ever seen him and saw a kid running right behind him. The class was small and tiny. I started to water the plants that I had planted when two boys bumped into me making me spill the bucket of dirt on them. They glared at me and said "hey! Geek you better believe that you are going to pay for our shirts!" It was quiet no one was talking now many of them were staring at us. Getting up off the ground I said "look you obviously don't know me I'm Jake look I'm sorry about your shirts but I'm not going to pay for them because you should have looked where you were going." They pushed me back down and glared at me. Then walked away from me like they were better than me. Oh well!?!.

 

♡Skyes pov♡

 

I opened my locker and grabbed my cooking book and walked to my third period. I entered the class and looked at the board which said that we were going to bake a whatever we wanted. Getting my ingredients I sat at a table and waited for the teacher to come and tell us to start baking. I finished my food and put it in the oven to cook. About 40 minutes later I took out my chocolate and vanilla cake and put the icing on it and wrote :HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILLY even though her birthday was last month I forgot to make her anything so I made her this. Turning around I ran right into a girl and saved my cake but hers wasn't so lucky. I felt the icing on my face and the cake in my hair and on my hands. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!!!" Oh well at least my cake is safe and sound.........right?

 

♥millys pov♥

 

I entered the classroom only to find that we had to sing 3 songs not one okay fine was all I thought about it. The teacher called us by last name. I had enough time to rehearse the songs that I was going to sing. Only two more people than I was up I heard many songs like Katy Perry, kesha, Taylor Swift, selena Gómez, Rihanna, Shakira, boy bands. As I made my way up I started to play my guitar and the people who were playing the other instruments looked at me for me to start. Inhaling I nodded at them to start playing I let the intro start and then I started to vocalising the beginning of it. Song #1: You left me paralyzed. No cure. No rehab for me. Funny that you got the nerve to keep askin’ me how I’ve been. You’re the victor in this pageantry. But the only trophy you deserve… catastrophe. I’d rather we be dead to each other. No eulogies said for each other. No rest in peace’s. The memory’s got my chest in pieces. I’m prayin’ that your eyes are the first to go. The way they looked when you smiled. The way they opened and closed. Then your nose. Every single breath against my neck. And then your lips. Every empty promise made and said. Please fade. Fade to black. Please fade. Fade to black. But the nightmares come back. Because your eyes, nose, lips—every look and every breath, every kiss—still got me dyin’. You still got me cryin’. Because your eyes, nose, lips—every look and every breath, every kiss—still got me dyin’. You still got me cryin’. Fuck a promenade. Let’s juggernaut down memory lane. Leave no thought alive. To the slaughterhouse I’m takin’ my pain. It’s time to sever my brain from my heart and soul. My knees are burnin’ hot but God is cold. I’ve been told One day you’ll know, too much of heaven’s a sin. After the show, it’s only hell that it brings. So take it slow and let time heal everything. They say that time flies but you keep breakin’ its wings. You’ll never fade. Fade to black. Please fade. Fade to black. But the nightmares come back. Because your eyes, nose, lips—every look and every breath, every kiss—still got me dyin’. You still got me cryin’. Because your eyes, nose, lips—every look and every breath, every kiss—still got me dyin’. You still got me cryin’. You wish me well. You wish me well. I wish you hell. I never wanna look into your eyes again. No, I never wanna hear you breathe again. Let me go. Let me go. Baby, tell me this is the end. Because your eyes, nose, lips—every look and every breath, every kiss—still got me dyin’. You still got me cryin’. Because your eyes, nose, lips—every look and every breath, every kiss—still got me dyin’. You still got me cryin’. G’night. Song #2: Who said love is sweet? We always go sour. Every second, minute, every damn hour. It’s a losing game even when you win. Don’t wanna play. We avoid each other’s eyes but are in a constant staring contest. Even when I give in and let you win, you scoff. “Do you even know what you did wrong?” I’m used to it. Anything other than your faults are crimes. You use my greater sins to maintain that lonely innocence. The more I say stop, the more you do it. We try to understand each other but always end up standing under each other. Oh no. Not again. I can’t fall asleep, leaving things the way they are. Oh no. Not again. Winning is losing, but we rush to the finish line. We always fight. It’s when you call me crazy, and say that you’re sick of me, and say that you’ve had it, that you’re you. That’s you. We always fight. It’s when you tell me to stop, and say that you’re dying inside, and look broken when once you didn’t, that you’re you. That’s me and you. I’m sorry. Constant dissonance. One thing goes wrong and you already tear up the score. And when we fight over things long past, you attach a repeat mark to only my mistakes. Questions and inquisitions. You force me to the wall like everything’s my fault. Setting fire to my reason like a witch hunt. I get angry and scream. You use your tears as a weapon to stab my conscience. We can’t bear a thing. Fights, responsibilities, and each other’s baggage. I throw my phone and punch the wall, marking another period. Oh no. Not again. I can’t fall asleep, leaving things the way they are. Oh no. Not again. Winning is losing, but we rush to the finish line. We always fight. It’s when you call me crazy, and say that you’re sick of me, and say that you’ve had it, that you’re you. That is you. We always fight. It’s when you tell me to stop, and say that you’re dying inside, and look broken when once you didn’t, that you’re you. This is. That is me and you. Stop. Stop stop stop. It’s my fault. Stop. Stop stop stop. It’s my fault. We always fight. It’s when you call me crazy, and say that you’re sick of me, and say that you’ve had it, that you’re you. That is you. We always fight. It’s when you tell me to stop, and say that you’re dying inside, and look broken when once you didn’t, that you’re you. Uh oh. It’s when you call me crazy, and say that you’re sick of me, and say that you’ve had it, that you’re you. Uh oh. We fight ourselves. Uh oh. It’s when you tell me to stop, and say that you’re dying inside, and look broken when once you didn’t, that you’re you. Uh oh. We fight ourselves. I’m sorry. Song #3: I know that you hate me I’m sad, why can’t you understand me? You don’t understand, I like you What did I do wrong? Why are you doing this to me? The more you do that, the sadder I get, oh I’m so sad So let me slowly come into your heart The important thing is the heart I’m not liking you just for your face (no no) Even your sharp words that hate on me I came to love them, this is my (heart) If it’s about you, no matter how small it is, I remember it, I’m a mania No matter how badly you treat me, you’re like a comic book Like a romantic comic book, every night I pray like this Give love, give me some love Give love, there’s not enough love I give the love that grows every day to her but she doesn’t accept Give love, give me some love Give love, there’s not enough love I give the love that grows every day to her but she doesn’t accept Give Love Give Love I didn’t do anything wrong But why do you hate me for no reason? Why can’t you understand me I like you After I found out you hated me You made my strong motivation wither away I thought my heart racing days would be over But once again, slowly Can I get closer? In case you would hate me even looking at you I secretly hide behind and tremble with fear When the sun sets and the moonlight rises I get courageous and I tell her my heart But she and I grow too far apart The love that gives and gives gets thrown away on the street, stacking up like dead leaves When spring comes, it turns into dirt but I put my hopes up for a new sprout Give love, give me some love Give love, there’s not enough love I give the love that grows every day to her but she doesn’t accept Give love, give me some love Give love, there’s not enough love I give the love that grows every day to her but she doesn’t accept Give Love Give Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used are Eyes, Nose, Lips by Epik High ft Taeyang, We Fight Ourselves by Epik High, and Give Love by AKMU


End file.
